Talk:Summoner Solo Guide By Redchaos
Editing i created this guide to help smn 51+ level with out seeking a party Would you be against any editing for grammar? Or is that not appropriate for a guide page? --Anobi 06:55, 3 July 2008 (UTC) edited with info about smn and the level sync feature Redchaos 09:06, 30 August 2008 (UTC) editing grammar is fine just not contient Redchaos 03:29, 8 October 2008 (UTC) In the part about Level Sync, players cannot do this! It specifically said in the update that all buffs will wear upon Level Sync Usage. So, Earthen Ward in lower level areas is not possible. I would have changed this myself, but I could not, even while logged in. Thank you for your time. updated to show how smn can use level sync and its limitations, please dont edit this guide without permision Redchaos 17:02, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Hey can you speak with an admin about changing the name of your guide to Summoner Solo Guide by Redchaos? that way people know it is your and not to edit it. --Littledarc 17:04, 11 September 2008 (UTC) : or actually replace the guide template you currently have with so people know it is a personal guide, not a collaborative guide.--Littledarc 17:11, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::thanks Redchaos 17:20, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::np. that is what i use on my guides and i dont have that much trouble with people editing.Littledarc 17:28, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Garlaige Citadel basement 51-56ish There is a beloved BST camp in Garlaige Citadel basement, in the room at I-8. At each corner of the room is a Hellmine. They spawn level 59-62. Even the weakest will give at least 200 xp to a solo SMN, up to level 56. I started soloing here at SMN level 54. It's even nicer as a SMN than it was as a BST, since you don't have to worry about Charm failures or finding pets close to your own level. At 54, every Hellmine gave 250 xp. I think that's the solo xp cap at that level - that is, you won't get any more xp per kill for the higher-level bombs in Ifrit's Cauldron. The only downside is the long respawn time. If you run through all 4 bombs quickly, you might have a few minutes' wait before the next spawn. I'd like to strongly recommend this camp if Ifrit's Cauldron is too cruel at the low end of the level range. added your info i think its relevant as for others please ask if u want somthing added and i will add it if i think its relevant and test it to be accurate i dont want 1million ppls opinion i just want to post things i tested myself hence my name on the guide Redchaos 03:29, 8 October 2008 (UTC) i am thankfull to all who fixed grammar and spelling issues w/o altering the content of this user guide and added the following to the guide for those who cant see the banner with bright yellow on the main article: User Guide Editing i hope this guide helps summoners who would rather solo than main heal in exp partys if i left something out let me know. i will edit this guide as more smn solo camps become notable.--User:Redchaos please don't edit the content of this guide if you want something changed you can say so on the talk page. please understand this is a personal user guide on smn that i created and thats why i would rather the content be from me. you may however change any grammar and spelling mistakes you find. thankyou! Redchaos 02:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) people who edit this guide for stuff other than grammar and spelling, or just vandalisim such as adding stuff strike => strike will recieve a nice little on thier talk pages Redchaos 11:15, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Requested Move i want this guide moved to "Summoner Solo Guide By Redchaos Of Remora" so people will know its a user guide and not a normal guide they can edit the contient of. Redchaos 11:36, 29 March 2009 (UTC)